Loves Short Journey
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Marriage, deceit, and death are all the things that Russell deals with. Will she find a stable relationship with someone?


I waited at the train station anxiously in Sussex. It had been a month since I had seen Colin Waingate from school. Healing from a gunshot wound I had secluded myself in Holmes cottage.

"Mary?" Colin called

I ran over to him as he stood with a suitcase beside him. I jumped into his arms as he laughed holding me tightly.

"I missed you."

"I did to. Are you all right?"

"I am now." I said, moving back to look at him. He kissed me then taking his suitcase I led him to the car. We drove to Holmes cottage.

"This is wonderful." He said, looking around.

"Come on." I said, pulling him inside.

He set his case down at the door looking around the house. Mrs. Hudson came out smiling at him.

"Mrs. Hudson this is Colin Waingate."

"How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you." Colin said, shaking her hand.

"Is Holmes around?"

She nodded motioning in the lab. I sighed going over knocking.

"Come in." He called

I opened the door seeing him turn seeing me.

"Holmes, this is Colin." I said, pulling Colin inside.

Holmes walked over shaking the young man's hand. I could tell he was observing him as he did with any new person that entered his safe bubble.

Colin unpacked in a room upstairs then we went on a walk. He held my hand walking along the shoreline. I sighed contented to be with him.

"Mr. Holmes seems to like you." He said

"Of course he does, but it is of a father figure."

"Yes I saw that." He said, stopping turning to face me. I let him kiss me on the mouth then he took a breath putting his hands on my cheeks. "Mary when I heard you were shot it almost destroyed me."

"I know."

"I realized how much I love you. I asked you to marry me before and you turned me down. Now after this….I need to know if you will marry me."

I smiled at him as he searched my face.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He chuckled pulling me in his arms spinning me around. I laughed as he continued to swing me. I told Holmes of my plans and he just stiffly said congratulations.

Ten months later I married Colin moving into his estate in High gate. I found happiness in our marriage.

One year later Colin got a letter that he kept a secret. He began going out at night coming back late smelling of whiskey. He also began to keep secrets from me. I tried to understand what he was hiding, but he just said that it was nothing.

A few weeks later Uncle John came to see me since he heard I had a cold. I hugged him as the servants walked by.

"How is marriage?" He asked, letting me go.

"Fine." I said, smiling faintly. I led him into the parlor noticing he was watching me.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

I shook my head sitting down. There was a knock at the door. I stood up looking into the main room hearing voices. The Charles the butler came in clearing his throat.

"Madame the police are here."

"Police?" I asked, seeing Watson stand up.

"Yes, they wish to see you."

"Oh, have them come in."

"Mary, I can leave." Watson said

"No, I want you to be here." I said, watching him nod. The police came in with an older man in the front.

"Mrs. Waingate?"

"Yes?"

They looked at Watson.

"Oh this is my friend Doctor John Watson. You may speak in front of him."

"Very well, Mrs. Waingate where is your husband?"

"He left to do some business in town. What is this about?"

"We have reason to believe he has killed ten women."

I gasped looking at them. Watson stood behind me.

"There must be a mistake. He has never laid a hand on me."

"Does he leave at night?"

I thought about it.

"Yes, he does."

The Inspector got a look on his face that told me that they were going after him.

"No…..he can't be a murderer! This is just ridiculous I know him he would not hurt anyone."

The front door opened and I heard the familiar whistle of my husband.

"Darling?" He called out

The Inspector looked at me as I slowly walked out to meet him.

"You'll never guess whom I saw…." He said, stopping as he saw the Inspector and the police coming out behind me.

"Mr. Waingate, I would like you to come with us and answer some questions."

He took a breath looking alarmed at them in our house.

"What is this about?"

"I need you to come with us."

Colin looked at them then at me. I stared at him scared. The constables walked over and I stood in front of Colin watching them. Colin touched my arm. I turned to him searching his face.

"It will be all right." He said, calmly. "I love you."

"Colin?"

"Ssh." He said, covering my mouth a second "I am very happy that I married you."

"Me to." I said, touching his coat.

The inspector cleared his throat.

"May I go and get my other hat?" Colin asked, looking past me at the man.

"Yes." The Inspector said

Colin kissed my head then he went up. I looked back at Watson behind the men scared. A shot rang out upstairs and I just stood there looking up. The police ran up the stairs. Watson went up leaving me. He went inside stopping as the police and the Inspector gathered in the room. Watson came out coming down the stairs looking at me.

"Mary, he's dead."

I closed my eyes and after that it was a blur. Watson took me to his house after hours of questioning. I laid in bed in his house as he sat on the bed holding my hand. He sighed looking over at the window hearing horns outside. He stood stretching then he went to look outside. He looked back at me walking over sitting down again he smoothed my cheek.

Holmes was working in his lab when Mrs. Hudson came in putting the paper on his table. Holmes put down a book he was reading picking up the paper he saw the headline seeing Colin's name.

"Mrs. Hudson!" He yelled

Watson came down the stairs rubbing his face. He went to the sitting room sitting down. I moved my head looking over at the windows. Closing my eyes I saw Colin smiling at me. Tears came down my cheeks as I cried silently. Hours later Holmes came into Watson's house.

"Watson?" He called

A door upstairs opened and closed as Watson came out seeing Holmes.

"Holmes, what the devil are you doing here?"

"I saw the paper. Is she here?"

"Yes, in shock." He said, coming down the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Suicide in their bedroom, an Inspector questioned her for hours and then we came back here."

Holmes sighed looking up at the door that he came from.

"Is she able to talk?"

"I don't think so."

Holmes went up past Watson to my room. He opened the door seeing me sitting up against pillows still looking at the wall in front of me. He closed the door looking at me. Walking over he sat down on the bed taking my cold hand.

"Russell, its Holmes. I am sorry about Colin." He said, looking at me. I blinked continuing to stare. "Russell?"

When I didn't move he looked down at our hands then he got up leaving. Watson waited outside looking at Holmes as he shut the door.

"When is the funeral?"

"No plans have been made yet. My main concern is Mary."

Holmes agreed nodding. He rushed off to Scotland Yard while Watson stayed close to me. I woke early screaming in bed. Watson woke in his bed next door hearing me screaming hysterically. Getting his robe he ran over to see me sitting up in the dark looking straight ahead screaming loudly.

"Mary!" He said, coming over to me sitting on the bed "Mary?"

I screamed reaching for something. Holmes ran in a clothes rumpled from sleep. He looked at Watson trying to subdue me.

"It's all right. Ssh." He said, pulling me against him "It's all right."

I breathed in and out fast looking to the side. Holmes watched sadly as Watson tried to calm me down.

"Ssh." He said, listening to me breathe. He felt me seize up as a sob broke the silence. I closed my eyes sobbing like a wounded animal. Watson rubbed my back rocking me back and forth. "Let it out, child."

Holmes walked over sitting down in a chair looking at us.

"It will be all right, Mary. Holmes and I are here to take care of you."

After an hour my sobs ended and I just laid against him looking at the blankets. Watson kissed my head still rocking me back and forth. Holmes sat back in the chair rubbing his chin watching us still.

I was lowered onto the mattress. My hand shot out to Watson's holding on tightly. He leaned over me wiping some extra tears from my cheek.

"Holmes, you might as well get some rest. I want to stay up and watch Mary."

Holmes stood patting his friends back before leaving. Watson smiled at me standing to straighten my blankets with his one free hand then he sat down again. I looked at him trying not to cry again.

"Feel better?" He asked, as he wiped another tear away.

"I can't believe this has happened…How can I trust someone again?"

"I don't know."

I let his hand go moving to my side crying. He moved to lie down beside me putting his arms around me.

"Trust is something we live by. If that is taken away we just shut down." He said, against my head. I turned cocooning myself into his chest. He smoothed my hair kissing my head.

I moved my head against something soft hearing a snore I opened my eyes feeling a chest under me move up then down. I lifted my head seeing Uncle John sleeping on his back his arm fell off me as I moved. I sat up looking at him then around the room. A soft knock made me shake. The door opened and I saw Holmes peek in. He came in clothed walking over to my side.

"Are you all right?" He asked, gently.

"Yes." I said

He touched my pale cheek looking over at Watson.

"Breakfast is being made by James. Will you join us?"

I slowly nodded.

"That's my Russell."

I looked down as he left. Twenty minutes later Uncle John helped me downstairs. I sat down at the dining room table with them as James the butler put our breakfast in front of us. The morning paper laid between Uncle John and Holmes. I saw the front page and shuddered. Both men looked at it then at me.

"I am not hungry." I said, leaving.

"Mary?" Watson called, as he got up. He stopped as I stood still looking at the Inspector that came in as James opened the door for him. He took off his hat walking over to me.

"Hello Mrs. Waingate. I heard you were ill and I wanted to come by and see how you were and ask you some questions."

"Can this wait Inspector? Mrs. Waingate has had a terrible time of late and as her doctor I cannot allow bullying."

Holmes came out seeing the Inspector.

"Mr. Holmes, I did not know you knew Mrs. Waingate."

"I have for some time. Miss. Russell has suffered a terrible loss as you know and if there is any questioning done I would like to be on hand with Doctor Watson."

Watson looked at Holmes then at the Inspector.

"I will allow your request only if you understand that I am in charge. I do not want interference."

"I will do as you wish. I am just a friend of the family."

The Inspector nodded in agreement looking at him then he looked at me.

"Can we go into the sitting room?"

I stepped back looking at him. Watson walked over putting his arm around my waist.

"I….can't….I can't!" I yelled

"Mary, he won't hurt you." Watson said

I slowly nodded letting Uncle John take me in. Holmes sat across from me as Uncle John sat next to me and the Inspector sat nearby.

"Mrs. Waingate, I wanted to know did you have any idea that your husband was doing what he was doing?"

"No." I said, shaking.

"Good Mary." Uncle John said, quietly.

"Did he act differently?"

"No."

"Did he have fits of anger?"

"No."

"When he came home at night did you see any blood on him?"

I stood shaking looking at them all. They all stood watching me run out going up stairs.

"Excuse me." Watson said, running out to follow me.

He came in seeing me on the floor by the window breathing fast. Kneeling down he took me in his arms.

"I can't….I…can't!" I said

"You don't have to anymore." He said

A knock came and I moved deeper into Watson holding him tightly.

"Come in." Watson said

Holmes came in looking at us.

"The Inspector left, but he will be back."

"Why can't he leave her alone? She has answered all his questions."

Holmes sighed sitting on the bed watching us.

"We need to bury him."

Watson nodded holding me closer.

The funeral for Colin was empty with only servants and my dearest friends with me. I stared at the wooden coffin wishing I was not here. My heart ached with pain making me close my eyes winching. Holmes prodded Watson nodding to Mycroft who arrived to pay his respects. He walked over to him. I swallowed feeling sick.

"I….feel sick." I said, quietly to Uncle John. He took me to some bushes away from the proceedings. It was there that I threw up until I was dry heaving. Uncle John stood me up wiping my mouth with a white handkerchief.

He picked me up taking me up the hill to the car. I let him go to get in then I leaned my head against the window. Holmes got in as Mycroft leaned in taking my hand.

"Mary I am sorry for your loss."

I closed my eyes feeling him let me go. Going to the family solicitor was also a terrible experience. The house, money and servants were all given to Colin's cousin. I didn't care since I was well off without all the possessions in the house. I moved my things out and began again in London. I walked through the house listening to the silence. I cut some bread in the kitchen jumping as someone knocked. Walking out I saw Uncle John waving through the window of the door. I let him in smiling faintly.

"Hello Mary."

"Hello." I said, leaning over kissing his cheek.

He looked around the house.

"This is very nice."

"It's to big, but it will do for now." I said

He smiled looking at me when he noticed something. I looked down seeing blood drops appearing on the floor.

"Mary, did you cut yourself?" He asked, lifting my hand seeing a knife cut across my hand.

"I didn't even feel it." I said, looking at it.

He sat me down in my sitting room stitching my wound and dressing it.

"Mary, you need help here."

"I don't want anyone here." I said, looking at my bandaged hand.

"I think you do."

I shook my head.

"Holmes and I cannot be here at all times. If you cut yourself or worse who would help you?"

He watched me look at him.

"Please Mary?"

The next week I went to look into getting a butler. When I arrived I was whisked away into an office where a man sat at a desk with cards in front of him. A few men came in one at a time and I could tell they were not suitable. Then a younger man came in. He was about thirty with black hair and a tidy appearance. He looked at me nodding before the man at the desk introduced him. His name was Thomas Quinton, but he was called Que. I took to him immediately. After he left the room I stood up telling the man at the desk I wanted him. He came the following morning bright and early. I was still sleeping as he came in seeing me in bed. He opened the windows and then went into the bathroom starting a bath. I moved to my back breathing in hearing a noise I sat up seeing him coming out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Madame. I have a bath prepared for you." He said, putting my robe on the bed. He walked out leaving me open mouthed.

When I came out of the bathroom my clothes has been laid out on the bed down to my shoes. I tip toed down the stairs looking around not hearing him. He appeared coming out of the sitting room and I jumped.

"I am sorry, Madame."

"That's all right, and it's not Madame. Just call me Miss. Mary."

"Miss. Mary." He said, smiling at me.

As the days went on I found him a wonderful companion. He took care of me better than I did. Uncle John and Holmes came for dinner. I watched Que serve then leave the dining room.

"Well Que is certainly perfect for you Mary."

"Yes." Holmes said

"He is very nice." I said

Que came in again carrying a water pitcher. I watched him pour us glasses of water. He looked around at us then he left. Watson looked at Holmes as he looked at him. I walked out as they left joining him in the kitchen. He smiled at me as he cleaned a dish. I reached over touching his arm. He put the dish down in the water looking at me.

"Que, do you think it possible that two people could….fall in love after knowing each other for a short time?"

He looked down at my hand on his arm. Slowly he put his hand over mine on his arm.

"Miss. Mary, I am not in love with you. I know what happened to you and I think it is terrible. You are lonely and you just think you are I love with me."

I let him go backing up looking down. He stepped forward, but I ran out slamming the front door. He called Watson and Holmes. They spent hours looking for me finally looking in the one place they did not dare….the morgue. Coming up empty they went down around the pubs looking in at them. Morning arrived and I stumbled along the street with a bruise on my head. People watched me walk past without a glance. A car stopped with the brake squealing and a door shut. I held onto a rod iron fence hearing running over to me.

"Russell, where have you been?" Holmes asked

"Go away." I said

"Are you hurt?"

"No!"

"Excuse me sir, it there a problem?" A constable asked

"No, my wife is ill I want to get her home."

"Wife?" I said

"She cannot stay here sir."

"Thank you. Come along dear." Holmes said, pulling me to the car. Once inside I laid back as he shut the door telling the driver to go on. He looked at me as I rested. Que opened the door seeing Holmes carrying me inside.

"I have been worried. Is she all right?"

"I don't know." He said, solemnly

Que watched him take me up the stairs to my room. He laid me down on the bed then he undid my blouse buttons leaving me to rest. I woke up at night crying in bed. In the morning Uncle John came in being shown into the sitting room by Que. I stood by the window playing with a cord.

He walked over leaning over so he could get make me look at him.

"Holmes told me about yesterday."

I glanced at him then down.

"I was concerned."

He watched me move to stand next to a chair picking at it.

"You can talk to me."

I felt him walk over standing close to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I turned pushing my body against his.

"I messed up." I said

"What happened?"

"I told him I loved him and he refused me. I couldn't face him again so I ran. Now everything is messed up."

"Who dear?"

I lifted my head to look at him.

"Que."

He looked at me touching my cheek. I laid my head back on his shoulder as he silently rubbed my back. Que and I did make up and we never spoke of it again.

A few months later I was walking holding my gun on the docks looking for the man that Holmes and I were pursuing. I went past some crates when the man came from behind me hitting me. I fell onto the planks. My gun fell spinning away from me. I moved onto my back hitting him as I moved to get my gun. He saw what I was reaching for and we wrestled.

Holmes walked further down the docks looking around slowly moving. He heard a gunshot and froze.

"Russell!" He yelled, running back. He ran down the dock we were on seeing a body lying on the planks. "Russell?"

He ran over seeing me roll the man off my body. Holmes helped me watching me sigh.

"Where were you?"

"I was down that way looking for this man."

He helped me up looking at my messy hair. I looked down avoiding his stare. He bent over picking up my gun. I took it without a word then walked on ahead. Holmes followed slowly. We waited for the police then Holmes walked me home. Que had left the lights on awaiting my return. I looked up at the house then I looked at Holmes.

"Thank you for coming with me." He said

"Not at all it was good to get back into work."

"I may have to go to France in a week."

"Be careful."

"I will be, never fear."

He looked past me at the house.

"You had better go in."

"Yes." I said, turning to go up.

"Russell?"

"Yes?" I said, turning around. He climbed up one step pulling me to him. His lips came onto mine gently. I could not believe this was happening. This man was a father to me for many years and now he was kissing me. He moved back looking at me.

"Goodnight." He said, leaving. I stood with my mouth open watching him leave.

A month later I was walking the streets looking at the shops as people walked past me. A large man plowed into me as he was running from some constables. I tripped into the street hearing a horn. Screaming I waited for the impact only to be yanked out of the way back onto the sidewalk. I breathed in and out fast shaking as I looked up seeing none other than Holmes.

"Russell, are you all right?"

"Yes I….think so." I said

He watched me a minute as I tried to calm down. We walked together along the street glancing at each other. Holmes looked around then he took my arm pulling me into an alleyway.

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

He kissed me, but this time it was with feeling. His hands went to my arms holding me in place against a buildings brick wall. I felt him moving away opening his eyes looking at me. I opened my eyes looking at him in shock.

"Holmes?"

"I have stood back watching you make mistakes. Now I am going to stop you."

"What if this is a mistake?"

"Then we shall learn what not to do." He said, kissing me again. I gave in fully this time wrapping my arms around his back.

He walked me home then once again disappeared. Que let me inside telling me that Uncle John was in the sitting room. I walked in as if I were on a cloud seeing Watson come over to me.

"Mary are you all right?"

"Very." I said, hugging him.

"I was worried about you."

"Me, why?" I asked, moving back from him.

He got a funny look on his face.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked, smiling faintly.

"Mary sit down." He said, pulling me to sit in a chair.

"What is the matter?"

He went out into the hallway getting the paper. I watched him come back in handing me the paper. I took it still looking at him funny then I looked down.

SHERLOCK HOLMES DEAD

I stood gasping dropping the paper. Watson put his hands on my arm.

"No, this can't be true! He was just here!"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"He walked me home…he kissed me!" I said

He looked at me sadly.

"Mary, I have to go with Mycroft and pick up the body."

When he said body I fell to the floor in a faint. It was raining when I woke up that evening. A light was on next to the bed. I looked around the room not seeing anyone. Getting up I looked down at my white nightgown. Opening the door I looked outside. I went down the stairs looking around when Que came out of the kitchen seeing me.

"Miss. Mary, you are supposed to be in bed."

"Is Uncle John here?"

"No, he left hours ago. He made me promise that you would stay in bed."

I sighed looking around once more then I went up without a fight. Closing the door I went over to the window looking down I saw a man standing by the stairs.

"Holmes." I said

Quickly I put on my robe and shoes making my way to the front door quietly going out. I went down the stairs becoming wet. Holmes was gone then I saw him over by my garden gate. Running over I stepped under his umbrella.

I pulled him down kissing him slowly reaching down in my robe pocket pulling out my revolver. He snatched it out of my hands pushing me against the gate. We stood there looking at each other getting wet.

"Are you going to shoot me, Russell?"

"Who are you?"

"I would think that is obvious." He said, unloading my gun then he put it in his pocket.

"Holmes is dead."

"A simple distraction, nothing more."

"You mean this is just a game?"

"Hardly that, I have some nasty characters that are after me." He said, picking up his umbrella putting it over us. "Now that we have straightened that out I will be on my way. Here is your gun."

I took it in my other hand then I reached over touching his arm. He looked at me moving closer.

"Don't go Holmes."

"I have stayed to long."

I leaned up kissing him. He pulled me closer with his one arm as thunder crashed above us. He ended the kiss smoothing his cheek against mine.

"What has become of us child?" He asked "I never have given any woman a second look, but I must confess that you have become a remarkable woman. You are a survivor."

"There has to be a place for me."

He looked at me touching my wet face.

"There is with me."

I smiled hugging him. He left soon after and I scurried back inside. His visits began to become few and only at night. One night he pulled me with him to a justice of the peace and we were wed. We found ourselves in one of his hideouts in an upstairs of a building. He lit a fire in the small fire place as I looked around the dimly lit room.

I turned seeing him standing looking at me. He came over slowly undoing my coat. I looked down watching him.

An hour later we lay naked on an love seat with his coat over us. I looked at the fire touching his chest. He moved his head kissing mine.

"It's almost time to go." He said, against my head.

"Thank you Holmes." I said

"For what?"

"Marrying me."

"My pleasure."

I smiled hearing him sigh. He turned his head looking at the fire. He returned me home not long after then left me. I took off my plain silver ring putting it in my pocket before I went inside.

A week later a wire came from Holmes asking me to come to Sussex. I packed immediately telling Que I had to go and see my aunt. After arriving in Sussex I took a cab to the cottage. Mrs. Hudson welcomed me inside. Holmes stood outback looking at his bee hives. I came over behind him putting my arms around him.

"You arrived."

"As requested." I said

He turned touching my cheek. I kissed him then he led me to the stairs. He dressed watching me sleep in his bed. He leaned over kissing my head then he went out. I woke alone dressing then I made my way down the stairs to his closed door lab. He was working at his table when I came in.

"Where is your ring?" He asked, not turning.

"I keep it in a box. I don't want people to know." I said, walking over to him.

"You can wear it here."

"Holmes, when will this case you are working on be over?"

He put down a beaker and looked at me.

"It is over." He said, handing me the paper. I saw that he had indeed been brought back to life.

Mrs. Hudson came in handing Holmes a wire. He opened it reading what was written then he handed it to me.

"Holmes, you've gone to far. Watson." I said "Oh dear."

"Watson will forgive me soon enough."

I shook my head giving him back the wire then I went to have a late lunch and a walk. I came back half an hour later seeing Mrs. Hudson come out of the cottage motioning me to come to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No Mary, I just wanted to say that I am happy you and Mr. Holmes are wed."

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"I have something for you." She said, holding out a small box "It was my mother's ring and I want you to have it."

I took the box opening it seeing a small diamond set ring.

"I can't take this." I said

"Please take it. My children have more than they need and I think of you as a daughter."

I smiled hugging her.

"Thank you."

I went back to London after a week. Uncle John took the news well laughing as he hugged me. He threw a party in our honor at his home the next month. I stood in a blue dress sipping some wine in a corner of the sitting room looking around at the many people talking in groups. Holmes walked over in a black tuxedo looking at me curiously.

"Why are you not mingling?" He asked, as he stood in front of me.

"I am soaking in the atmosphere."

"While becoming drunk?"

"Holmes, this is my first glass."

"It maybe your first glass, but it is not your first drink." He said "Are you unhappy?"

"No."

"I find that a person only drinks when they are in an unhappy moment."

"Holmes, we are at a party and there are drinks."

"Just don't make a habit of this."

I sighed drinking the rest. He walked away leaving me. I had another drink walking around the room talking to people. Uncle John came over smiling at me.

"Having a good time?"

"Yes, you."

"Yes."

I drank some more wine as he looked back at Holmes who was talking by the wall with two women.

"Did he send you over?"

"No…..well yes. He is concerned about you."

I sighed getting another glass. Watson watched me look over at Holmes then at him.

"If you mean smothering me."

"Mary, don't think like that. Holmes loves you. He just wants to look out for you."

Holmes looked over at me I lifted my glass to him. He nodded at me then went back to the women. After the party Watson closed the door as the last guest left. He walked into the sitting room seeing Holmes sitting at the chess table by the fireplace toying with a bishop piece. I walked over to him walking around his chair touching his hair. I leaned over kissing him on his head then I walked past him to the loveseat in the corner.

We went home after an hour. Holmes took my arm leading me along the streets. He stopped looking behind us. I looked back as well then I looked at him.

"What is it?" I whispered

"I heard something."

After a moment he walked again. We were not anywhere near my place and Holmes's pace quickened. He stopped again listening.

"Russell, I want you to run to your house." He said, looking forward as he walked slowly "Or can you make it in your present state?"

"Holmes, sometimes I hate you and I am not leaving without you."

"Don't be a fool. There is a very good chance that they have come to kill us."

I shivered at the thought.

"Why don't we both run?"

"Because my dear girl one of us has a better chance to survive."

"Meaning me?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?" I asked, listening.

"They could be working for anyone. Now go!"

"I can fight them off as well as you can. Two against three."

"I believe there are more." He said, looking around.

The noise behind us was becoming closer. I swallowed not wanting to look back. Holmes started whistling a tune I didn't recognize. He pulled me closer to him as we walked. When we turned a corner some men came out in front of us. We stopped looking at them then back at some other men behind us.

"Gentlemen, what business brings you here?" Holmes asked

I watched one of the men in front of us take out a large shiny knife from his coat. The others took out clubs. I shook looking at the knife in the man's hand.

"Ah, I see." Holmes said, as he raised his cane waiting.

The man with the knife started to walk over. I watched as he came after Holmes. The other men pulled me away I screamed as Holmes fought his way through the men. They dumped me on the street and pain doubled as they hit me with their clubs. I tried to protect my head, but every hit made me senseless. Towards the end I laid still wanting nothing more than to die.

I began to hear a whistle coming from a constable. The men ran off leaving Holmes and I to our fates. Holmes had been beaten unconscious with a knife wound to his shoulder.

I woke a day later seeing white walls and I knew I was in a hospital looking over I saw Que sitting by the bed reading. He looked over seeing me awake.

"Thank goodness your awake."

I swallowed feeling him lift my head up to drink some water. I licked my lips as I laid back. He took my bandaged hand gently looking at me.

"Where….is Holmes?"

"He is down the hall. The doctor's said he is in a coma."

I closed my eyes. Uncle John took me to his house to recuperate. Holmes stayed in his coma. His doctors talked to Watson daily.

Watson came up to the room I was in coming into the dark room seeing me sleeping in the bed. He opened the curtains looking over at me. The bruises on my head were turning purple. He walked over to me sitting on the bed. I moved onto my back feeling him touching my cheek. He watched me open my eyes.

"Is Holmes awake?"

"No, they said he could be in this coma for years or he could wake up tomorrow."

I sat up slowly with his help. He hugged me to him.

It was a week later that we got the call that Holmes had woken and was asking about me. We ran to the hospital going to his room. He was sitting up looking less bruised. I ran in kissing him with force. He moved back kissing my head as I smiled tearing up.

I went with him back to Sussex. Mrs. Hudson listened to his griping like a champion. That night I went into the bedroom where he sat up reading a book. His blankets were down at his feet.

"Holmes, you heard what the doctor said, not to get up." I said, moving over to the bed to pull his covers up. He set his book down on the bed looking at me.

"Russell, please do not baby me. I am tired of being babied."

"I am just trying to take care of you. Isn't that what a wife does?"

"I don't want that kind of wife. Please stop!" He shouted

I sighed standing up looking at him.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Fine, just let me know where I fit in." I said, slamming the door shut.

A week later he came down the stairs slowly looking for me. I sat outside looking at the meadow. He came over to my chair clearing his throat.

"Russell, I apologize."

I stayed quiet looking to the side. He looked down at me then he turned going in. I looked back at the empty spot he once was at.

The evening rolled around and Holmes came out of his lab wiping his hands seeing me in the hallway looking at a letter. He looked at my blue dress up and down throwing the cloth back in the lab he walked over turning me around kissing me. I was to struck to move as he pulled me closer devouring my lips. He moved back to look at me. I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked

"No," I said "but your getting warm."

He kissed me again this time moaning softly. I moved back looking at him looking at his lips.

"If I forgive you then you must promise to never act childish when you are sick in bed."

"I promise."

"I forgive you."

He smiled hugging me. I smiled against his chest sighing. He kissed my head moving back going back to the lab. I missed his presence as I watched him go.

A case involving a robbery a mile from Holmes cottage came up. We went under the cover of darkness. We ran to a barn sliding down listening for noises. Holmes signaled me that he would go the right and I to the left. I nodded getting my gun out. We went our separate ways to catch the robber red handed. Little did we know that he was waiting for us. I crept to the entrance seeing Holmes at the other side. He motioned me inside and I nodded. On the count of three I went in only to jump at a gun shot inside the barn. Holmes watched as I was thrown back onto the ground in agony.

"Russell!" He yelled, shooting inside the barn. The man shot from inside as Holmes shot. Hitting the man Holmes heard a groan then a thud. Holmes went in seeing that the man had been shot in the chest and was dead. He then ran out kneeling down to me. In the moon lit outdoors he could see the small trickle of blood coming out the side of my mouth.

"Russell?" He called out, leaning down he lifted me up against him. "Your going to be all right."

"Don't…lie." I said, grimacing as I looked at him "Holmes…I…..love you."

"Don't be a fool Russell. You are not going to die." He said, picking me up.

"I am done for." I said, coughing.

"Not unless I say you are." He said

He got me into the car parked on the road then he drove quickly to the village. The town Doctor came out where Holmes stood looking pale, tired and worried.

"Well?" He asked

"Your wife has been gravely wounded. I have made her comfortable, but I am afraid nothing else can be done."

"What?" Holmes said "You have to do something."

"I am sorry."

Holmes pushed him out of the way going into the room where I laid on an exam table bloody. He walked over taking my blood dried hand.

"Russell?"

I moved my head a little not opening my eyes.

"Holmes?" I said, very weakly.

"Yes, it's me."

"What…time…is it?"

"Almost four."

I moved my head again as my chest stopped moving. Holmes kissed my hand looking at me. After a moment he came out of the room seeing the doctor. Without emotion he walked past him leaving.

Watson came into the cottage a few hours later seeing a crying Mrs. Hudson.

"Thank goodness you're here. He went upstairs and has not come down. I knocked and hear him say to leave."

"I'll talk to him."

Watson came up the stairs knocking when he didn't answer Watson opened the door. Holmes sat in the only chair in the room looking out the window. He had not changed his clothes. Watson walked over sitting on the bed.

"Holmes?"

"What?"

"You must be hurting."

"Hurting? I am….without direction."

"I am sorry."

"Russell was one of the most stubborn women I have ever known. She was naïve, opinionated, and an argumentative person," He said "but….she was also curious, clever, and beautiful. I suppose a little part of me loved her."

"I think a big part of you did." Watson said

He sighed looking down hearing Watson walk over touching his shoulder. They both looked outside both thinking the same thing.


End file.
